Summer Advent 2011 MerlinxArthur
by RoseWalker
Summary: It's been over two years since Arthur and Merlin got engaged and this is the start of a fortnight they'll never forget! Collection of 14 ficlets for Summer. M/A, modern AU, other warnings for each fic in summary. Continuation of 2009 Christmas advent!
1. Start of the Holidays

Title: Start of the Holidays  
>Pairings: ArthurMerlin  
>Prompt: Summer Holiday- my own<br>WARNINGS: General fluff, mild porn  
>Disclaimer: Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^<br>Summary: It's been over two years since Arthur and Merlin got engaged and this is the start of a fortnight they'll never forget!  
>Note: FINALLY posting this... oops! This is a direct continuation of my 2009 Christmas Advent as so many people begged me to continue so here it is!<p>

-x-

"Mmmmm." Arthur murmured as the warm tongue lapped at his ear. He shifted and the tongue moved across to his face. Warm tongue, wet nose, soft fur. His eyes shot open. "Argh! Draco!" Beside him, Merlin laughed heartily. "Bloody cock blocker!"

"Oh, don't shout at him." Merlin told him, laughter still in his voice. "He just wanted some love."

"Yeah and I wanted some love too." Arthur glared up at the brown eyes that gazed down at him adoringly. The golden Labrador began licking him again. "Argh not from you! Go on, off you." He shooed the dog off the bed and turned to his lover who was still grinning. "Don't I get a good morning kiss?" Arthur asked, a little grumpily. Merlin looked down at him thoughtfully as he leaned on one arm.

"Um, no. Not covered in dog slobber, you don't." Arthur wasn't having that. With a quick move he had Merlin pinned under him and was rubbing his cheek against Merlin's own. "Ugh Arthur, that's disgusting. Get off me!"

"It's your dog and do you really want me to get off of you?" He turned his mouth slightly so that he could nibble on Merlin's ear. Merlin's blue eyes fluttered shut and he gave a deep moan of approval, thrusting his hips up gently to show Arthur just how much he didn't want him to get off of him. Arthur left Merlin's ear to nibble down his neck and Merlin laced his fingers in Arthur's hair. Merlin lifted one leg to wrap around Arthur's bringing them closer together. And then...

"Damn it dog!" Merlin started laughing again as Draco wriggled his head between them, his tail wagging violently. Arthur growled angrily as Merlin's attention was instantly taken away from him.

"Alright boy, let's get you sorted huh?" He fussed the dog and Arthur shifted away, muttering to himself,

"Knew I should have got rid of it." Merlin knelt up behind him and kissed Arthur's shoulder.

"You say that nearly every day and he's still here, still in our bedroom. You love him really." Arthur glared at the dog who was still sitting on the bed, looking hopeful.

"Not as much as I love you." He finally said and turned his head so he could kiss Merlin. Merlin wanted to hold the kiss for a little longer but knew Draco needed to be sorted out first. He climbed out of bed and walked to the chest of drawers. Draco jumped off the bed and walked over to him, then sat and waited patiently. "Now, there's a sight I like to see." Arthur grinned as he settled back into bed. Merlin turned and stuck his tongue out but didn't hurry. The morning was already warm so there was no real hurry to get dressed, other than the dog.

"Are we all packed?" He asked as he found a pair of shorts and pulled them out of the drawer.

"Just a few bits to shove in once were finished with them." Merlin nodded,

"Right, go have a shower and then we'll get going." Arthur looked up hopefully,

"Will you join me?" Merlin looked away thoughtfully, as if really pondering the answer. He smiled finally as he pulled his shorts on quickly.

"Yes alright, as soon as I've made sure Draco is dealt with, ok?" Arthur pouted again,

"Why does that dog always come before me?" Merlin grinned then knelt back on the bed,

"Oh don't worry. You'll be coming first I promise." He gave Arthur a quick kiss before leaving to take Draco out.

-x-

"Hello lover." Merlin purred as he got into the shower behind Arthur. The blond smiled and turned to face Merlin.

"Mmm alone at last." Merlin swatted him on the arm,

"Oh stop it. You make it sound as if we never do this anymore." Arthur pulled him close and ran a thumb across his cheek.

"If I had my way, I'd always do this."

"Yeah and then we'd both be very sore and sleep more than anything else. Surely this makes it far more pleasurable when we do get the chance." He dropped his voice low as he ran his hand down Arthur's chest and then wrapped his fingers around his own cock and Arthur's. "Love you."

Arthur let his head fall back as he groaned appreciatively. Merlin bit his lip to keep himself concentrating for a little longer. He rested his own head on Arthur's shoulder; water trickled from his dark hair and onto the golden flesh in his view. He watched his own hand begin stroking their cocks together. The scent of Arthur's shower gel filled his nostrils, his skin was soft against Merlin's forehead, Arthur's moans of encouragement and the water hitting the floor were the only sounds he was aware of. As his senses were filled he found it almost too much and he closed his eyes tightly. His hand gained speed but was soon joined by Arthur's, helping him to keep pace. Merlin let his eyes flutter closed and bit his lip just to hold out that little bit longer. His efforts were quickly rewarded and Merlin kept his promise.

He could feel Arthur's heart beating through his chest, hear his breath come in gasps as he hit the final moment. Merlin managed to pull his head away from Arthur's shoulder to watch the splendour that was his boyfriend as he came. All of Arthur's muscles tensed and a loud groan that might have been Merlin's name tore from his throat. The sight was enough to send Merlin over the edge with his lover, his own body tensing with his release before slumping against Arthur's strong frame.

Muscles twitched in Arthur's thighs as he fought to remain standing, using the wall for support, while he recovered but Merlin had become as limp as a wet rag. The slim man was draped heavily against him but Arthur didn't mind. He wrapped his arms a little more tightly around him and rested his cheek against the dark head. He sighed deeply.

"You know, from today everything changes. It's never going to be the same again."

"Yeah, I know." Merlin sighed contentedly against him and Arthur gave a small, comfortable smile. For a while they enjoyed simply standing together, letting the water wash over them and the world pas them by. Finally, Arthur knew it was time to move, as much as he enjoyed standing there. Merlin whined.

"Come on, time to get moving." Merlin nodded and stood upright, pouting slightly at his loss. "You finish up in here and I'll finish packing and get everything in the car. Will you be alright?" Merlin grinned,

"I'm pretty sure I can wash myself." Arthur kissed him and as Merlin turned to face the spray, Arthur slapped him on the butt. "Hey, what was that for?" Arthur gave him a cheeky grin.

"It was there." With that he got out of the shower quickly and became more focussed on the task at hand.

-x-

By the time Merlin was finished and dressed, Arthur had the car packed and was just checking around the house for anything they might have forgotten. Draco was sitting patiently by the door, his collar and lead on and tail wagging furiously, he couldn't wait to get out of that door! Merlin handed Arthur the last few things from the bathroom that they would need and then picked up Draco's lead.

"Are you sure you've packed everything?" Merlin asked glancing round.

"Yes, I'm sure. Will you stop worrying like a big girl." Merlin pulled a face but didn't argue back. His stomach was filled with a flurry of butterflies. He told himself he was being silly but it didn't help. He unlatched the door and stepped out into the corridor while Arthur locked up behind them.

Holidays at last! Merlin felt the smile crawling across his face. There were other things too but right now he wanted to concentrate on the fact that he wasn't working. Being a PA was good money but was tiring. Draco led the way to the car and jumped in the foot well happily while Merlin carefully folded himself around the dog so as not to tread on his tail or paws.

"Good boy, Draco." He rubbed the golden Lab's soft ears and got a heart lick for his efforts. Arthur slid into the seat beside him after putting the last few things in the boot. Merlin leaned forward and pulled a case out of the glove compartment. He grabbed the CD that was nestled inside and went to place it in the player when Arthur grabbed his wrist. The blond turned his hand so he could read what was on the CD.

"Merlin's Super Happy Summer Songs CD. Merlin, really?" Merlin grinned and carried on putting the disk in while Arthur sighed a sigh of the long suffering. As Katrina and the Waves 'Walking on Sunshine' blurted from the speakers, Arthur pulled away from their home.

-x-

Two hours later, with Cliff Richard's 'Summer Holiday' playing, Arthur pulled to a stop.

"Finally." He groaned loudly, "Are you ready for this?" He turned to look at Merlin and saw that his lover was fast asleep, his head at a slightly awkward angle from travelling in the car, the warm sun and music added to the steady vibrations of the car having helped him drift off. Draco had his head rested on Merlin's lap, chocolate eyes shut and breathing as heavily as his favourite owner. Arthur smiled at his soon to be husband. That was what they were here for after all. Finally, Mr and Mr Pendragon... Emrys? Emrys-Pendragon? Pendragon-Emrys? Oh god why hadn't they discussed that? Arthur took a deep breath. They would talk about it later. He made a mental note then carefully reached for his camera. He took the adorable photo, the smile never fading, "Another one for the album." He said to himself before leaning over and kissing Merlin on the head. "Time to wake up, sleeping beauty. We're here." Merlin groaned and stretched as he returned to reality, he blinked heavily as he looked around.

"Here already? That was quick." Arthur looked at him wryly,

"That's because you slept most of the way."

"Oh. Sorry." He looked away guiltily, knowing how tired Arthur could get from driving.

"Hey, don't worry ok. Sorry I wore you out." He gave a bright grin and got out of the car. Draco had woken up and was whimpering with excitement, his tail wagging furiously as he tried to get out. "Hold on, you daft mutt." Merlin laughed before opening the door. He climbed out himself and gazed up at the magnificent house. The Pendragon family household, Camelot Manor. It wasn't quite so intimidating now, but it still made him stare in wonder. It was just... perfect.

When they had been discussing venues for their civil partnership (or marriage as they called it between themselves) they had had many options. However it had been Merlin that had insisted they got married at Arthur's family home, 'that way it will be like your mother is there too' he had told his lover. Arthur had called him an idiot but hadn't said no and when he had asked his father about it, Uther had been delighted and had started planning with gusto. Arthur had never seen him quite like that and it scared him a little, not that he told anyone that. It would also keep costs down (not that that was an issue for the Pendragons) and also allowed people to stay over and had everything they wanted and needed right there, why look anywhere else? But this was it, the last few days before they were going to truly become an item.

Arthur finished pulling all their stuff from the boot as Merlin simply stared at the grand building. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around Merlin's slim waist.

"Sure you're still happy about this?"

"Absolutely positive." Merlin said firmly in reply.

"You know," Arthur whispered against Merlin's ear, "Father is away on business for the next few days, we've got the place to ourselves." A naughty grin crossed Merlin's face,

"What are you suggesting, Mr Pendragon?"

"Let's just... check out all the rooms shall we?" Arthur replied suggestively.

"Mmmmm, I think I like that idea." Merlin twisted in Arthur's embrace so he was facing him. "Let's start here shall we." Arthur grinned at that and leaned into a deep kiss, holding Merlin tightly.

Draco wandered the drive, sniffing what he could before he found a likely patch and began digging a hole, leaving his owners oblivious to his antics.

TBC...


	2. Boys Will Be Boys

Title: Boys will be boys  
>Pairings: ArthurMerlin  
>Prompt: Water Fight – Devilluck<p>

Rating: NC-17  
>WARNINGS: Modern AU. There's some ups, there's some downs and there's a lot of sideways too ;D And wet boys... oh yeah!<br>Disclaimer: Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^  
>Summary: It's been over a year and a half since Arthur and Merlin got engaged and this is the start of a fortnight they'll never forget!<br>Note: Ok this probably should have been half this length... I um... got carried away. Half isn't even about the prompt! Although I'm sure I won't hear too many objections! Also please forgive any bad grammar. I haven't been able to give this to my beta!

-x-

The sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon, sending its pale beams sliding across the room. Arthur stared at the pale light in silence. Sometimes it was hard to sleep, especially when he was used to early mornings for his job. However the thought that he didn't have to go to work was enough to make him smile. The air was already warm so he was covered only by a light sheet, besides the warmth of the man next to him was enough heat if he should happen to feel too cool. Right now though, he was far from feeling cold. His body was burning with passion for the man asleep beside him. Even after the years they had been together, Arthur still wanted Merlin and desperately. He didn't really know what it was about the other man but he could never stop wanting him and never stop loving him.

He slid his hand between the sheets and gently stroked his morning erection. He knew he shouldn't have done that the moment he started. He bit his lip firmly to stop himself moaning but turned his head to look at the back of the dark head beside him.

"I'm sorry Merlin." He whispered to the other man, knowing it was unfair of him to wake him but he just had to! He rolled over onto his side and slowly started kissing down the pale neck and along angular shoulders. His hand slid smoothly across Merlin's hip, stroking across the smooth skin. Arthur took a moment just to feel that silky softness under his finger tips, his hand running up his chest, across his stomach and down his thighs before the horny blonde couldn't resist any longer. He carefully ran light fingers over Merlin's cock, gently teasing it into life until it was hard enough to wrap his fingers around and began to make unhurried pumping motions to tease it further. Merlin moaned deeply against his pillow, still deep in sleep but his body knowing what Arthur was up to. Arthur continued his ministrations feeling Merlin's body begin to shiver with anticipation. It was only when the blonde heard a sleepy 'Arthur' and Merlin's hips slid back against his own he knew that Merlin was a lot more conscious.

"Why?" Merlin asked dopily.

"Because... I... love... you." Arthur told him quietly between kisses, "Besides when was the last time we got to have early morning sex without the beast interrupting?" Draco was banned from the bedrooms while at Camelot Manor under strict instructions from Uther, allowing both men to be able to enjoy time alone. Merlin hummed happily and Arthur reached over to grab the bottle of lube they had put on the night stand within easy reach while no one was around. The dark haired man gave a small whimper as his lover's hand left him and it made Arthur chuckle.

"So impatient." He murmured against Merlin's shoulder.

"You woke me." Merlin returned, not sounding too upset at his predicament. Arthur was quick to coat his fingers in the cool gel and replaced the bottle before returning his focus to his lover. Cool fingers made Merlin's breath hitch but he wasn't complaining. He moved his legs a little to make it easier for Arthur. If he had to be woken up this was the way to do it, the slim man thought to himself. He hummed quietly as Arthur slowly slid a finger into him, not rushing the moment and being oh so gentle. Merlin was about to object and ask for more as Arthur slid a second finger in beside the first, imitating the movements of what his cock would soon be doing. Merlin's hips soon began to rock backwards to meet his hand and Arthur had to hold him still. Merlin whimpered but Arthur continued his glorious torture, spreading his fingers teasing Merlin's channel and very gently brushing across his prostate just enough to make Merlin's breath hitch.

"Are you ready for me, baby." He purred against Merlin's ear.

"More than." Merlin breathed back. Arthur pulled his hands away leaving Merlin to sigh but not object, he knew he was about to get what he wanted. Arthur grabbed the lube once more pouring some more onto his fingers to coat his cock thoroughly to make it as easy as possible for them both. The blonde pulled the sheets down further, exposing Merlin's pale body to the cool morning sunlight. He took a moment just to look, seeing how his lover's pale skin seemed to glow. There really was something ethereal about him and was enough to make him breathless. Before Merlin began to miss him he shuffled back to his partner and lay down beside him. Taking hold of his dick, Arthur carefully guided himself to Merlin's waiting hole and slowly began to push in, taking his time not to hurt his partner. Merlin moaned gratefully as Arthur gently filled him, feeling himself become one with the other man. This was what it was about after all. It wasn't 'sex', it wasn't about burning passion or satisfaction or anything like that. This about being close to each other as they could get, feeling their bodies entwine to match their souls, to feel like one being and to know they loved and were loved in return.

Pulling Merlin close, Arthur wrapped his arms around his lover pressing his nose against Merlin's neck, knowing every breath he managed to take was filled with the scent of Merlin, that everything he could feel was the body of his partner and every taste was Merlin's skin. Arthur's senses were filled completely by the man he loved so absolutely. His world was Merlin and right then he didn't want to be aware of anything else. He rolled his hips forward as far as they could go, spooning up against Merlin's angular frame. Despite appearances, Merlin was actually quite comfortable to lie against. He took a moment just to enjoy the sensation of filling his lover as far as he could before pulling back as far as their position would allow then taking the time to slide back in again.

A quiet whimper of pleasure escaped Merlin's throat which encouraged Arthur to continue, keeping his slow controlled pace. He wasn't sure how long he could keep it up as even now he could feel himself struggling but he wanted to make the moment last. He found a slow, comfortable rhythm that had Merlin rocking back against him, shivering and moaning quietly. Arthur's large hands roamed the seemingly frail body, touching every angle, every plane and every curve, leaving nothing untouched until he could feel Merlin slowly starting to lose himself. His breathing changed becoming gasps, as Arthur knew his full lips had parted and his bright blue eyes were tight shut to cling to his sanity.

"Let go." He murmured against Merlin's ear, knowing he wasn't far himself. To help his lover, he slid his hand down to the one place he hadn't touched. As soon as he had touched Merlin's rigid heat, the brunette moaned his name in a long drawn out breath. Arthur's long, drawn out love making had taken him right to the edge and it would only take a little more to make him fall. Grasping Merlin's cock a little more firmly, Arthur began to stroke the hard flesh in time with his slightly faster thrusts, picturing Merlin's face as he finally reached that pinnacle.

"Ar-thur!" Merlin cried out as a wave of pleasure ran through him, arching his back against the blonde, spilling his seed in the hand that held him. Feeling that moment run through Merlin was the final push Arthur needed himself. He buried his face against Merlin's shoulder blades, moaning against the milky skin, not wanting this quiet pleasure they had created to end.

When he finally relaxed, he realised Merlin had his arms pulled around him and was holding him tight. Arthur kissed his neck just at his hair line. He could feel Merlin's smile even if he couldn't see it.

"You're wonderful." He mouthed against the dark hair,

"You too." Merlin replied in a dopey voice before yawning.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have woken you." Merlin partially rolled back so he could see Arthur over his shoulder. Just the look of him made Arthur smile fondly. Looking ruffled, sleepy and rosy cheeked, the blonde couldn't decide if he looked adorable or fuckable. He had to go for the first option as he wasn't able to go with the second just yet.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Merlin smiled back. Arthur took a moment to gaze at him before deciding it would probably be a good idea to get up and cleaned first.

"I'll wash us up." He kissed Merlin's shoulder before rolling out of bed. Merlin pouted but knew Arthur was right. He was starting to feel sticky and as nice as it was to snuggle, it was better to do it clean. He watched in appreciation as Arthur walked into the en-suite. He simply lay in bed, unmoving until the blonde returned, his brain seemingly to have melted out of his ears. Arthur was good at that. His eyes started feeling heavy again, he realised it must have been ridiculously early and spotting the bedside clock saw that it was indeed only five thirty in the morning. Merlin shut his eyes tight and moaned loudly. The git had woken him at five thirty! He managed a glare as Arthur walked back in the room.

"What have I done now?" Arthur gave a raised eyebrow in Merlin's direction.

"Do you know what time it is?" The blonde at least managed to look guilty then.

"Yeah I know, sorry I just... couldn't resist." He started to clean Merlin off with thoughtfully warm flannel.

"Yeah right..." Merlin replied not believing him, "I don't need a full sponge bath y'know." He told Arthur as he continued to clean Merlin up.

"I don't mind. I'd clean you from head to toe if you needed it." He kissed Merlin on the lips as he finished and threw the flannel in the washing basket. Merlin gave a rather lecherous smile,

"I'll hold you to that." Arthur slid back on the bed and lay down beside Merlin. The brunette shifted over and rested his head on Arthur's chest, sighing contentedly. They both fell asleep once more holding each other.

-x-

Arthur woke again later to note the sun had indeed shifted but was still pale enough to be early morning. Merlin had turned on his side away from Arthur but still had his back to him but it allowed the young Pendragon to slip out of bed without disturbing him. He smiled fondly at his lover before slipping on some denim cut-offs, wedging his sunglasses on his head and heading downstairs to deal with their errant pet. He would leave Merlin to sleep longer; he was too adorable to wake. He left a gentle kiss on Merlin's shoulder.

"Rest well, sleeping beauty." He whispered before turning and leaving the room.

Opening the door to the kitchen, Arthur was nearly bowled over by an excited Draco as the dog rushed up to him, tail wagging furiously and 'singing' to him in greeting. It was the only word Arthur could use to explain the strange noise the golden lab made in greeting. The pitch depended on how excited he was to see them. It was high this morning meaning Arthur had truly been missed. Draco ran round in circles and against Arthur like a sugar-filled child.

"Alright, you mangy mutt. Calm down." When the dog didn't, Arthur, just managing to hold back the laugh gave a more firm command. "Sit!" The dog did but he could see that Draco desperately wanted to start all the fuss again. His butt was hardly on the ground and his tail was wagging furiously. Arthur shook his head and went over to the box of dog food and poured a portion out into the dog's bowl. Draco followed him excitedly and tried to bury his head in the food.

"Wait!" Draco paused, so close to his breakfast, he could see it, just a little more. He started drooling. "Wait." Arthur insisted and the dog looked up with soulful, pleading eyes. It was worse than Merlin. "Alright." There was almost a yip of happiness as Draco tucked in with gusto. Arthur shook his head. "No manners, honestly." He fussed the dog then walked over to the kettle to fill it up and set it to boiling. As he got to the fridge he saw the list of jobs his father wanted him to help with. Arthur knew he didn't really need to do it; they had staff to do that but Arthur felt he would help with something, especially with the wedding coming up. It would help him take his mind off it so he wouldn't panic about it. So it was helping with the gardening this morning. Great, that would mean he could be outside in the sun. He finished making a cup of coffee then opened the patio doors that led out into the vast gardens.

The first section of the garden was mostly grass with sections of flower beds to break it up, to the right there was a mini maze made with herbs and medicinal plants and on the left there was a rose garden. In the centre of the grass there was a Grecian style pagoda and it was there that he and Merlin would be making their vows. Beyond that there was a hedge that separated the formal grass section into an area filled with trees and a lake and vast lands beyond. It was beautiful and Arthur knew how lucky he was to have access to such grounds, especially when he had shown Merlin around the first time. Merlin had loved the rose garden, and for that Arthur was glad. Inside there was plaque dedicated to his mother. She had loved that garden and it was in her memory that the plaque had been laid there. Arthur had to admit that it had been his favourite section of the garden too, the blooms were beautiful and on the best summer days, like today, the scent of the flowers was glorious. Even now he could smell the delicate perfume wafting on the air.

Draco had finished his breakfast and was looking up at Arthur hopefully.

"Alright, go on." Arthur told him and Draco ran out of the door excitedly. Finishing his coffee, Arthur quickly followed, to clear up after Draco and to start on the flower beds that he was to weed.

-x-

Stirring slowly, Merlin eventually came to and realised he was alone. Feeling the bed next to him was cold, he knew Arthur had been gone for a long time. As much as he missed waking up next to his fiancé, he was grateful that Arthur had let him sleep in. He had obviously needed it (especially after Arthur's early morning wake-up call) and now felt fresh and awake. For a moment, he simply spread himself across the huge bed, staring at the ceiling with a goofy smile. It wasn't often he got to enjoy lying in this bed and when he did, he really made sure he took his time. The mattress was how he imagined it would be like to sleep on clouds and the sheets were the finest Egyptian cotton. Only the best for the Pendragons of course! How the hell had he managed to get into this position, engaged to one of the wealthiest heirs on the planet. Merlin didn't linger on the thought, it only led him to darker thoughts and it really wasn't the time to be thinking like that. On that note, he knew he had lain there for long enough. It was time to get up.

Pushing the sheets down, the slim man climbed out of bed and moved over to the window. He pulled the curtains fully apart to gaze at the wonderful view. Rolling British countryside greeted him in all its glory and for once it wasn't raining either. It felt like he should belong in an Austin novel although he was pretty sure the romantic writer would never have considered him in a leading role. However, he was pretty sure this was how Lizzie must have felt in seeing Mr Darcy's house for the first time in 'Pride and Prejudice'... and talking of Mr Darcy, where was his own prideful prat? Although the thought of Arthur being dressed up regency style did things to his body that probably should be ignored for the time being... he would come back to those later!

Finding a pair of shorts and a t-shirt he quickly got ready and headed downstairs in search of his wayward lover.

Finally finding the kitchen, the house was still a maze to him even though he had visited enough by now, he was disappointed to find Arthur wasn't there either, although there were at least signs that the blonde had at least been there. A coffee mug on the draining board, the patio doors wide open and a conspicuous lack of dog. Merlin stood at the doors and looked out. The sun was high now and he had to hold his hand over his eyes to see. He spotted Draco running around like a mad thing, chasing after goodness knew what, probably bugs or even nothing. He was pretty sure the golden lab was bonkers. He couldn't see his blonde lover however. Merlin knew he had to be around as Draco wouldn't be outside. He wandered towards the rose garden, wondering if Arthur had gone in there.

He followed the trailing path that led around the rose bushes and he looked at as many as he could, marvelling in their beauty and enjoying the delicious scent in the warmth. It didn't take him long to find the centre and he stood looking down at the pristine white marble that lay there. He gave a sad smile at the memorial plaque. This had been the final reason for their marrying here. It was their way of having Ygraine nearby. She wasn't buried there but Merlin was sure that if her spirit lingered in this world, this was the place she would be, wandering this beautiful garden and watching over the house and her family. Merlin wished he could have met her and wondered if she would have liked him. For a few moments, he simply stood looking down, before remembering that he was supposed to have been looking for Arthur. With a sad smile he turned away and began making his way back out of the garden. Before he stepped out completely he turned back and whispered,

"Goodbye Ygraine, until next time." He liked to think she would hear him. As he walked back across the lawn, he finally spotted Arthur in one of the flower beds, on hands and knees fighting with an uncooperative weed. Smirking, Merlin took in the sight of his sweaty and mud streaked lover. With an evil smirk an idea came into his head.

"Wake me up at five thirty will you. This is payback Pendragon." He wandered back to the house, leaving as quietly as he came, remembering seeing his weapon of choice propped up at the back door. Revenge is a dish best served cold, and in this case, icy cold.

-x-

Arthur continued to pull at the stubborn weed then started swearing at it. No wonder he had ended up with this job. He sat back on his feet, glaring down at the plant that seemed to stare right back at him. He rubbed his forehead, wiping away the film of sweat that had collected there. It was too warm to be doing this now really. He should look for a way to cool down, a nice long-

"Gah!" He yelled loudly, jumping straight to his feet as freezing cold water hit his back like a dagger. He took a moment to get his breath back before he turned around to try and find out what that had been when there was another burst that hit his chest, except this time the spray got him in the face. When he opened his eyes it was to find Merlin looking at him rather smugly with a rather large neon coloured water pistol... well, not exactly pistol per say, more like an assault rifle.

"What the hell is that, Merlin?" The brunette looked at his weapon as if it was his new best friend,

"Mum's been visiting and she must have brought Mordred with her. He must have left it."

"So why have you got it?"

"Revenge." He replied with a shrug. Arthur looked at him confused,

"For what?"

"Waking me up at half five this morning." Arthur put his hands on his hips,

"You enjoyed it."

"You still woke me up and now pay for your misdeeds." He fired at Arthur again, this time thoroughly soaking him. As soon as Merlin stopped he knew he was in trouble. He ran. "No, no, no." He yelled at Arthur as the blonde chased him. When Arthur suddenly disappeared, Merlin got worried. Where had he gone? He looked around the garden but there was no sign of him. He couldn't have just disappeared; he was there literally seconds ago. "Arthur?" He looked around again, "Arthur?" He lowered the gun, well that hadn't gone quite as expected. He lowered the water gun.

"Gotcha!" Was yelled behind him and Merlin was suddenly sprayed with cold water. He would never admit he screamed like a girl. Arthur bent himself double with laughter and Merlin glared at him as water dripped down his face, he noticed what Arthur was carrying.

"That's cheating you know." He pointed at the hosepipe.

"Nope, I just used what was to hand, I improvised. Don't like it, don't start it." He said it with a smug grin. Merlin attempted to wash it away by spraying Arthur in the face.

"It's cheating because a hosepipe never runs out. You're a cheating cheater who cheats."

"Am not!" Arthur yelled holding up the hosepipe and spraying Merlin. Merlin fought back the best he could as his water began to run out, stepping closer to the blonde so the spray would reach him but only got wetter in the process. A water gun has no chance against a hosepipe; it would be like bringing a sword to a gun fight. Pointless.

"Are too!" He yelled back, his mouth full of water.

"Am n-" Arthur was unable to finish his sentence as just at the moment the lawn sprinklers switched on and soaked any dry bits in seconds. "Well that ends that then." Arthur said in the middle of the spray. Merlin looked around him, surrounded by fine curtains of water.

"That really is unfair." Arthur simply stood watching him for a moment, Merlin looking completely lost when he surged forward, grabbing his partner in a heated kiss. He pulled his mouth away but continued gazing at Merlin.

"What was that for?" Merlin asked breathless.

"You look damn sexy, soaked through like that, everything clinging to you, I just couldn't resist." Merlin blinked away the water and brushed Arthur's hair back off of his face. He looked stunning as well, bare-chested clad in only tight denim hanging loosely on his hips and wet, like something out of a magazine his mum had once caught him reading.

"I would say we need to teach you some self discipline but I love it far too much." Arthur grinned and kissed him once more. The gleam in his eyes told Merlin that he was up to something. "Arthur, no, we can't, not here, not where someone will see."

"There's no one here Merlin, not till later, and I will see and I very much want to, every part of you." Merlin smiled at that, Arthur always knew what to say. He moved in for another kiss as the sprinklers continued to scatter them both with a fine spray.

Draco had found an intermittent sprinkler and was playing catch with the odd sprays. He wasn't going to notice what his masters were up to either.


	3. Ice Ice Baby

**Title:** Ice Ice Baby  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Arthur/Merlin  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Ice pop - Mine  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> Modern AU. Pretty much PWP because I can ^_^  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It's been over a year and a half since Arthur and Merlin got engaged and this is the start of a fortnight they'll never forget!  
><strong>Note: <strong>I may have a bit of an oral fixation... yeah... moving on. Summer advent fail! But this is me after all! I'll get there ok, just give me time! I've started now and I'm sure people will kick my butt if I don't!

-x-

Summer. This was the epitome of it. The sun was bright and high in the sky which was itself a vibrant aquamarine without one cloud to mar it. The temperature was just budging thirty degrees, a rarity in Britain but when it happened, everyone was out in it. It would have been perfect beach weather but Camelot manor was far from the sea. Nonetheless it didn't stop a certain Pendragon junior from enjoying the balmy weather.

Done with his chores for the day, Arthur had found a sun lounger in one of the garden 'sheds', well, Arthur called it a shed but Merlin was sure it was another house, albeit an untidy one. He had dragged the garden furniture out and gave it a quick clean down and set it up right in the middle of the lawn. He had read some of his book earlier but was now simply letting himself cook in the peaceful silence that surrounded the house. It was unusual for such quiet, Merlin having taken Draco out for a walk and had yet to return. Arthur wondered if they had gone on an adventure together and, knowing Merlin, had gotten lost. He wasn't worried though, he knew they'd turn up sometime. If they didn't he'd get the car out, call up all the staff and go on a huge man hunt. It would probably be an over the top affair but Arthur would do anything for Merlin. Then he would probably shout at him, call him an idiot, smack him round the head and take him home, then once out of everyone's sight, kiss him to death, tell him how worried he was and make up for lost time with a lot of hot, sticky sex, probably in the kitchen. With that idea running around his head, Arthur dozed off.

-x-

Merlin finally returned sometime later. He hadn't got lost, just carried away. Lots of little things got him interested, flowers, old trees, local people, and before he realised it, he'd been gone for hours. By the time he'd returned to the manor, he was hot and sweaty and desperately looking for something to drink. Draco had pretty much given up at the door, suddenly finding cool stone floor and shade, he pretty much collapsed and didn't move, panting heavily. Merlin smiled and shook his head; he knew the dog would find water once he'd cooled off enough to move.

"Arthur?" Merlin shouted in the large hallway, hearing his voice echo as if he was in a cave. He paused for a moment but heard nothing in response. His fiancé wasn't in the near vicinity. He shrugged his shoulder and went to make a step forward, double checked his direction then tried again. One day he'd get used to this place, maybe. He pushed a door open and was relieved to find it was indeed into the kitchen. He could see Arthur wasn't there either but helped himself to a squash. Draining the glass in one go, Merlin decided he needed something else to help cool him down. Looking around he tried to spot something but failed. He did notice Draco's bowl and quickly filled that up for when the dog came to look for it. His next attempt was the fridge. Opening the door wide, he sighed happily as the cool air washed over him. He wouldn't have complained about having nice weather for once but it was a bit too hot for his tastes. His eyes roved over the shelves contents but nothing magically revealed itself to him. He shut the door sadly and tried the freezer next. He pulled out each drawer and gazed hopefully at the contents. It wasn't until he reached the bottom drawer did he hit gold.

Ice pops. Merlin silently thanked his cousin and his mother and pulled out one frozen stick. He briefly held it to his forehead and sighed happily. He then found a pair of scissors and snipped the top off. He put the ice pop in his mouth and wandered over to the patio doors. He looked out at the impressive gardens and his blue eyes fell upon the prone figure stretched out on the sun lounger. Merlin's smile grew as he opened the door and stepped outside. He left the door open in case Draco wanted to find shade outside somewhere and strolled down the garden. Merlin stood silently gazing down at the golden Adonis that was far more attractive than anything else the garden held. Blue eyes scanned the broad shoulders, down the sloping back to strong hips and what Merlin knew was hidden in those shorts. So much for cooling down, he thought to himself. He could have simply stood there gazing at Arthur for hours on end but it wasn't meant to be. A large cold drip released its hold aided by gravity to splash against Arthur's back; it was enough to make the blonde gasp. He turned on his side and looked up at Merlin, shading his eyes with his hand.

"Merlin?" The brunette looked down guiltily,

"Sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." He perched himself on the edge of the lounger and held the ice pop to his forehead once more and sighed deeply.

"That good?" Arthur asked casually.

"Uh huh." Merlin replied then glanced over at his lover who had now sat up with a leg either side of the lounger, Merlin couldn't help but let his eyes roam once more.

"Care to share?" Merlin looked at his ice pop then back at Arthur before turning and kneeling on the lounger. He leaned forward and slowly swiped the frozen stick across the blonde's forehead. Arthur closed his eyes and moaned happily. "That is good." Merlin smiled then put the pop to his lips. Arthur watched eyes half closed, as perfectly pouting lips encircled the fruity ice and broke a chunk off. The blonde barely had time to register that Merlin leaned towards him, piece of pop caught between his lips. Arthur met him halfway, sucking and licking at the ice, intentionally teasing Merlin before fully encircling it with his own mouth as they shared a kiss.

Pulling away, Merlin took another bit and leaned forward, Arthur expecting another kiss was surprised when it wasn't his mouth Merlin sought. Arthur gasped as he felt the ice teasing at a nipple. Looking down, he watched fascinated as Merlin teased at the sensitive nub with the melting ice pop in his mouth, letting it trickle down Arthur's stomach, before licking up the damp trail left behind. Arthur groaned heavily, letting his body relax under Merlin's ministrations. Merlin smiled to himself. It appeared they both had a bit of an ice kink; it made him wonder why they had never done this before. Biting off a new piece, he trailed it from Arthur's chest down to his belly button and let it drip there for a moment. Merlin tried not to laugh as it made Arthur squirm, but he was happy that his fiancé was far from objecting. In fact, quite the opposite, the blonde had relaxed back against the lounger, his eyes closed; giving the impression of calm although Merlin could see his breathing was far from relaxed.

Continuing his trail down wards, Merlin followed the line of hair to the top of Arthur's shorts and let the ice treat melt along the waistband before licking it clean and pulled a whimper from Arthur. Strong hips shifted subtly, but enough for Merlin to notice. Without further ado, Merlin pulled on the shorts to bring them down far enough to free Arthur's very hard manhood. Looking up briefly, Merlin was met with half shut, dilated blue eyes; he simply smiled and continued on. He took another chunk of the ice pop, which was rapidly melting now and once again held it between his teeth. It melted quickly and dripped on to Arthur's waiting cock. The blonde hissed loudly but didn't object especially when Merlin's wicked tongue lapped up the drips. Taking the last bit of the ice pop, Merlin let it start to melt in his mouth before taking Arthur's cock in whole.

"Fucking bloody hell." Arthur yelled loudly, but it was more from shock than anything else. Merlin's talented mouth was more than enough to keep his cock hard and it allowed him to enjoy the unusual combination of hot mouth and cold ice. "Merlin..." He groaned as Merlin took him in deeply, his fingers grabbing dark hair almost too tightly. Merlin was happy to concentrate on what was in front of him. He should have known Arthur would be more tempting than an ice pop, just a pity the blonde made him hot rather than cool down. It was the prat's fault for being too sexy. He continued to lick and suck on the firm flesh in front of him until he had Arthur making incoherent noises, unable to even form Merlin's name and barely able to breathe. He had Arthur's hips pinned down so the blonde couldn't thrust upwards although Merlin could feel the strain of the movement anyway. The slim man knew exactly how to bring Arthur to the brink and hold him there, hearing Arthur practically wailing for the release he sought. Merlin loved seeing him like this. It was so rare that they could completely let go, for fear of disturbing neighbours or such like. To see Arthur completely lose himself under his ministrations had Merlin so hard he was sure he would come himself.

Finally Merlin let Arthur have what he wanted. Taking the blonde's straining cock deep into his mouth he sucked hard and felt Arthur shudder underneath him. Arthur's cry of release tore from his throat as his upper body arched up from the lounger, before slumping back breathless and limp. Arthur let Merlin go from his death grip on his hair as Merlin gently slid his mouth away.

"I never know how you do that to me." He managed gasping for air. Merlin smiled smugly.

"Magic." He replied simply.

"There you are." Merlin shot up from the lounger in surprise to find Morgana approaching. In a panic, he climbed off of Arthur and walked towards her.

"Shit, Morgana." He warned the blonde and from some hidden reserve, Arthur managed to find the strength to pull his shorts up before getting unsteadily to his feet. Morgana looked between the two men noticing, how happy Merlin looked and how flushed Arthur was.

"I'm not disturbing anything am I?" She asked uncertainly.

"Not at all," Merlin grinned knowing they had got away with it. "In fact, your timing was perfect."

"You look happy Merlin, like the cat that got the cream." The beautiful woman told him. Arthur nearly died choking to death.

"Hmm, do I?" Merlin replied simply. "Well, if you need me, I'm going for a shower. I need a little cooling off." With that he wandered back to the house and Arthur didn't fail to notice the slight sway of his hips. He'd get him back later, when he could pin those hips down then he turned back to Morgana.

"So, are you ready for the chaos?" Arthur asked his sister uncertainly,

"But of course, that's why I'm here. Don't worry Arthur dear, everything will go to plan. I'll make sure of it." Draco made an appearance from the kitchen, walking dozily across the lawn to the shade of the trees than collapsed again. It was too warm for the dog and he was happy to simply sleep through it. Arthur could sympathise with the poor animal, right now all he wanted to was crash out, but now Morgana was here, that would be impossible. From now on, nothing was going to be relaxing.

TBC...


End file.
